1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a vehicle rollover accident detection.
2. Background Art
The number of fatal accidents each year in the U.S. has hovered at about 40,000 for a decade. Safety organizations, the government, and industry are working diligently to reduce that number to 30,000. Rollover based accidents account for about 30% of light-vehicle fatal accidents. A portion of vehicle rollovers may be attributed to ‘hard trips’ where a vehicle enters into a rollover state after traveling over a curb or obstacle. Other such vehicle rollovers may be attributed to ‘soft trips’ where a vehicle enters into a rollover state after traveling over sand or grass lands.
In view of the number of fatalities associated with rollover accidents, original equipment manufactures (OEMs) are continuing to develop sensing algorithms to detect vehicle rollovers and implementing various advanced restraint systems to mitigate injuries of occupants from being ejected while the vehicle encounters a roll over event.